


El tortuoso placer de ser castigado por un avenger (o por dos)

by Aldarame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Mi primer Infausto y vergonzoso fic de Avengers, Multi, Porn, Protectiveness, Sin beta, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se lo advirtieron una vez, pero Clint es Clint y no entiende de advertencias…</p>
            </blockquote>





	El tortuoso placer de ser castigado por un avenger (o por dos)

**Title:**  El tortuoso placer de ser castigado por un avenger (o por dos)

 **Rating:**  M (contenido sexual altamente explicito)  
 **Genre:**  Drama/Romance/Humor  
 **Pairing:** **Steve Rogers/Clint Barton/Tony Stark** ****

 **Beta:** **sin beta, so si llega a haber errores, sorry!** **My bad!** **  
Warnings:**  sexo, sexo, sexo M/M/M y mas sexo.

 **Word Count:**  ~ 3900 palabras.

**Summary:** **se lo advirtieron una vez, pero Clint es Clint y no entiende de advertencias…**

 

No era que Clint tuviese intenciones suicidas, absolutamente no. Pero sus años en el circo y sus eventuales actuaciones como trapecista le habían quitado el miedo a las caídas y los golpes. Saltar a un precipicio lo llenaba de adrenalina, y de por si Clint era propenso a tener un bajo nivel de auto preservación. Jamás se había preocupado por su propio bienestar ni había tenido alguien que lo hiciera por él. Marcarle el paso. Ahora tenía dos personas. Pero no dos personas comunes y corrientes. Dos avengers, que se tomaban su papel de “vengadores” muy al pie de la letra. Y no cualquier avengers. Tony “posesivo” Stark y Steve “obsesivo” Rogers. Todavía no acababa de entender como había terminado metido en la cama entre medio de esos dos. Pero jamás se hubiese imaginado que bajo la fachada dura y estricta de Steve y el perfil fashionista y ramplón de Tony hubiese dos amantes capaces de tanta pasión.

Su primera vez juntos, había sido después de una misión de rescate en la que Clint se había arrojado desde el noveno piso de un edificio para alcanzar un mejor ángulo en su tiro. Su objetivo, un hombre de mediana edad, estatura alta y robusta que tenía secuestrada a la hija menor del alcalde, estaba en uno de los balcones del edificio que se alzaba justo frente a donde estaba Hawkeye. Pero no sería un tiro limpio y seguro ya que el villano se encontraba varios pisos más abajo, y necesitaba desarmarlo a cualquier costo. O al menos así lo entendía Clint. El hombre tenía a la niña con él en el balcón, y por ello ningún otro de los avengers podía acercarse a desarmarlo por miedo a lastimar a la pequeña.

Ajusto su comunicador, anunció su intención al equipo y antes de que Steve pudiera gritarle la orden de que se detuviera estaba arrojándose al vacío en caída libre. El tiro fue perfecto, la precisión con que la flecha se clavó en el hombro de su oponente fue asombrosa. Este cayó de espaldas al suelo, la niña se escapó de su agarre, y los agentes apostados fuera del apartamento entraron enseguida a rescatarla.

Clint cerró los ojos antes de dar contra el suelo, seguro de que ese sería su final. Si su vida al menos había costado el rescate de la pequeña, moriría más que satisfecho.

Segundos antes de estrellarse sintió el frio y metálico cuerpo de Iron Man sujetarlo por el torso y alzarlo por los aires. Al mismo tiempo Steve le gritaba incoherencias por la desesperación a través de su comunicador. Tony lo llevo hacia la terraza de uno de los edificios de la cuadra, lo dejó caer sobre el suelo, se quitó la máscara y uno de los guantes y le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula que dejó al arquero tambaleándose en sus pies.

— ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

—Me golpeaste… —Murmuró Clint atónito porque si bien conocía lo temperamental que podía llegar a ser Stark, nunca había dado muestras de tal interés hacía él.

— ¡Maldición! Debía haber dejado que dieras de lleno contra el suelo. Eres un inconsciente, ¿Cómo pudiste saltar sin resguardo?

—Sabía que alguno de ustedes me sujetaría —Mintió Clint, porque no, realmente no lo sabía.

Tony respiró profundo y apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar. —Casi no llego a tiempo Clint… estuvo muy cerca. Estuve…estuvimos muy cerca de perderte. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Clint al aire, confundido por toda la situación. Tony ya no estaba allí para escucharlo.

Cuando se reunieron, Tasha primero lo abofeteo y luego lo abrazó, sin importarle las miradas del resto. Steve lo miraba con desaprobación desde donde estaba junto a Tony y Coulson. El resto de ellos, incluido Fury se mantuvieron en silencio. Por supuesto que la misión había sido un éxito. Habían rescatado a la niña sin incidentes. El padre y alcalde estaba más que satisfecho y no dejaba de agradecer a Clint por ayudarle.

Eso no hacía más que empeorar la situación porque casi habían perdido a Hawkeye en el proceso, y el alcalde no hacía más que insuflarle el ego.

Llegaron a la mansión Stark media hora después. Cada uno atendió sus propios asuntos, pero no fue difícil para el arquero notar que nadie le dirigía la palabra así que optó por marcharse a su habitación.

No hacía ni cinco minutos que había entrado, quitándose la ropa en el proceso para dirigirse a la ducha cuando sintió dos pares de manos sujetarlo contra la pared del baño.

En vano intentó liberarse del agarre, no hizo falta mucho esfuerzo para reconocer el reloj de Tony. Apenas de reojo, pudo reconocer que el otro par de manos pertenecían a Steve.

— ¿…Tony? ¿Steve…? ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? —Gruño el arquero intentando zafarse del agarre.

—Shhhhhhhh —Lo cayó la voz del rubio susurrando contra su oído. Podía sentir el fuerte y musculoso cuerpo de Steve pegarse contra el suyo completamente desnudo. El corazón de este golpeando rápido contra su espalda—. Deja de luchar Clint o terminarás lastimándote.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —El arquero estaba completamente estupefacto por la actitud de sus compañeros. ¿Sería acaso una broma de Tony?—. No estoy para bromas chicos… hoy tuve un día difícil.

— ¿Tú, un día difícil? No tienes ni idea lo difícil que fue para nosotros verte saltar. —Esta vez fue la voz de Tony la que sonó grave contra su oído—. Lo que hiciste fue una estupidez…

—Pero… la misión, salvé a la niña, ¿no?

—Ninguna misión vale más que tu vida Clint… nunca, _nunca_ vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.

— ¿Qué les importa a ustedes lo que haga con mi vida? —Gruño el arquero molesto con la situación. Era adulto después de todo, y no era como si Tony o Steve se hubiesen preocupado antes por él.

Steve y Tony se separaron del arquero y con manos cuidadosas pero firmes lo dieron vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Para que este viera en sus propios ojos la preocupación.

—Yo…

—No Clint, _no._ Nos importa, a todo el equipo le importa. Debiste haber visto a Natasha y a Coulson cuando saltaste. Creí que les daría un infarto. Tony y yo… nos importas Clint. Es lo que estamos tratando de decirte. Somos tus amigos, somos un equipo.

—Pero más que eso, nos preocupamos por ti. Hace tiempo ya que Steve y yo nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos un mutuo interés en ti. Al principio creímos que sería pasajero pero con el correr de las semanas, cada vez nos fue más imposible ignorar lo que provocas en nosotros. Y hoy, cuando te vimos saltar supimos que no podíamos dejar pasar esto. Eres importante para nosotros Clint…

—Esto tiene  que ser una broma.

—No lo es.

—Entonces no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué interés pueden tener ustedes en mí?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Steve

—No tengo nada para ofrecerles… ¿qué puede ofrecerte alguien como yo Tony? Tienes todo lo que quieres, eres rico, inteligente. Y a ti Steve, que eres el chico dorado y el yerno que toda madre quiere para su hija. No soy nadie, no tengo nada.

—Por dios Clint, ¿eso es lo que piensas de ti mismo? Hoy arriesgaste tu propia vida por salvar a esa pequeña… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no vales nada?

—Ni los millones que tengo pueden comprar a alguien como tú. Es cierto que tengo todo lo material que quiero. Pero te quiero a ti y a Steve a mi lado. Ustedes son lo único que realmente quiero. Y que todavía no tengo por completo.

—No…no sé qué decir… yo… agradezco su interés chicos, pero no soy gay, nunca antes estuve con un hombre. Menos con dos…

—Eso puede arreglarse.

— ¡Tony! —Lo reprendió Steve—. Lo que quiere decir es, danos una oportunidad Clint… déjanos darte lo que necesitas.

—Una vez. No haremos nada que no quieras. No iremos mas allá de donde tú quieras llegar. _Por favor…_

Clint trago duro antes de mirar a cada uno de los dos a los ojos. Respiró profundo y asintió.

Cuando la mano de Tony se poso sobre su cadera, su cuerpo se estremeció por el frío contacto en su piel. De pronto, el arquero se sonrojó recordando su desnudez. Steve le sonrió con ternura antes de inclinarse y capturar sus labios en un beso suave. Duró apenas unos segundos antes de retirarse para dar lugar al moreno. Esta vez, los labios de Tony lo buscaron ansioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que venía reprimiendo el deseo de arrinconar a Hawkeye, arrancarle la ropa y fallárselo sobre la primera mesa que tuvieran a mano.

El beso se volvió demandante. Cuando la lengua de Tony encontró la suya, Clint dejó escapar un gemido que viajó derecho a la entrepierna de los otros dos. Cuando Stark liberó sus labios, Clint respiraba con dificultad. No podía negar el deseo que se había despertado en su cuerpo. Podía ser la adrenalina contenida tras el incidente, o el hecho de que nunca se le habían declarado tan abiertamente. Pero la erección visible para los tres que se alzaba entre sus piernas era imposible de negar.

Steve lo miró a los ojos, su mirada cargaba un deseo que jamás hubiese imaginado en una persona como él. Tony lo miró con media sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a su entrepierna.

—Parece que tu amiguito nos da la bienvenida —Dijo Tony antes de caer de rodillas frente a su erección. Clint gimió y exhaló al mismo tiempo cuando sintió la mano del moreno cerrarse sobre su dureza y metérsela de lleno en la boca. Hawkeye se mordió el puño para evitar el grito que se formó en su garganta, el cual estaba seguro iba a sonar vergonzosamente a un chillido femenino. Steve se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente, una dulce sonrisa siempre presente en sus labios, mientras lo ayudó a trasladarse para quedar completamente apoyado de espalda contra su pechó.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba suavemente entre sus muslos tanteando la zona. Cuando su dedo índice toco la zona de su entrada, Clint dejó escapar el chillido contenido en su garganta.

—Shhhh… —Murmuró Steve en su oído depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de su mandíbula—. Confía en nosotros.

Tony lo estaba enloqueciendo, su lengua giraba alrededor de la cabeza de su polla, mientras utilizaba la mano derecha para masturbarlo en un movimiento firme pero lento. Steve llevó los dedos que lo estaban tanteando hacia su boca para lamerlos y la vista fue tan erótica que Clint tuvo que morderse el labio para no explotar allí mismo en la boca de Tony. Con los dedos cargados de saliva, Steve volvió a rozarle la entrada primero esparciendo la saliva y luego empujando lentamente primero uno y luego a medida que se iba estirando los dos dedos hasta estar completamente dentro del arquero.

Cuando los dedos de Rogers golpearon su próstata, Clint echó la cabeza atrás sobre el hombro de Steve casi aullando de placer. Nunca jamás en su vida, y no era que hubiese tenido una vida sexual muy activa que digamos, había sentido semejante placer. La lengua de Tony y los dedos de Steve eran una deliciosa tortura. Sin poder contenerse más se corrió en la boca del moreno, gimiendo sin llegar a avisarle para que pudiera quitarse. Había durado vergonzosamente poco.

Poco a poco, los otros dos se fueron retirando de su cuerpo, llenando el camino hacia sus labios de besos. Murmurando palabras que en el éxtasis de su orgasmo apenas si llegaba a comprender. Steve lo alzó, porque había quedado casi inerte apoyado sobre su cuerpo, y lo depositó suavemente sobre su cama. Lo besaron y arroparon antes de retirarse para dejarlo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Tony se encargo de despertarlo con el desayuno en la cama para que tuviese claro que todo había sido real, y no un simple sueño. Esa vez no hubo sexo, pero Steve y el no perdieron la oportunidad de besar a Clint cuanto pudieron.

Cuando el idilio de la primera “cita” había terminado, tanto Iron Man como Capitán América le advirtieron que no eran avengers por nada y que si volvía a repetirse su irresponsabilidad del día anterior, habría consecuencias. Clint asintió completamente mudo, porque la mirada en los otros dos era temeraria.

Pero Clint era Clint, y no podían cambiar su naturaleza. No tardó más que dos misiones más en volver a repetir su estupidez.

Esta vez, no había sido completamente su culpa. Bueno, _casi…_

Tenía el objetivo en la mira de su arco, listo para disparar cuando la voz de Rogers sonó en su comunicador.

—Hawkeye… aborta la misión y lárgate de allí.

—No Cap… lo tengo justo en la mira —Contestó el arquero totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como cada vez que enfocaba su mirada de halcón en algo.

—Es una orden Hawkeye, aborta ahora mismo la misión.

—Solo dos minutos más

—Maldita sea Clint, lárgate de allí el edificio está por derrumbarse…

— ¿Qué…? —Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de cortarse la comunicación. Steve se quedó mirando atónito como el edificio donde Clint estaba se derrumbaba, su corazón oprimiéndole el pecho, estática sonando en su auricular donde segundos antes escuchaba la voz del arquero. A Tony se le cortó la respiración.

— ¡ _Maldicion!_ —A toda velocidad Iron Man se dirigió volando hacia la parte de la construcción que todavía se mantenía en pie. Su corazón volvió a bombear sangre cuando vio, colgando de los cables al vacío a Clint que se sostenía con fuerza. No perdió tiempo en acercarse a él, y tomarlo entre sus brazos estilo novia. Clint estaba apenas consciente, tenía un corte profundo en una de sus cejas y uno de sus brazos caía colgando a su costado como si estuviese dislocado. Las heridas superficiales no parecían de gravedad, solo esperaba que no tuviese ninguna herida interna que pudiese ser seria.

Veinticuatro horas de observación en la enfermería y cuarenta y ocho horas de reposo en su cuarto. Mas una semana de licencia hasta que los músculos de su brazo se desinflamaran. Por suerte no tuvo ninguna herida grave y su recuperación fue casi asombrosa. Steve y Tony apenas se despegaban de su lado, excepto quizás cuando Tasha o Phil iban a visitarlo. Sabían que los agentes de SHIELD se habían hecho amigos a lo largo de los años de servicio juntos. Obviamente también recibió la visita del resto del equipo.

Ninguno de los tres había mencionado todavía el tema, pero Clint sabía que no se lo dejarían pasar. Una vez estuviese recuperado, le harían pagar por su desobediencia. Y así fue…

Fue dos días después de que Clint terminara su licencia. Steve y Tony lo arrinconaron en la sala de entrenamiento, luego de asegurarse de mantener fuera de la mansión al resto de los avengers. Thor aprovechó para llevar a Jane y Darcy de compras, mientras Tasha, Coulson y Bruce desaparecieron cada uno por su lado sin rendir cuenta de que harían. Aunque Steve sospechaba que Tasha y Coulson se veían a escondidas, y Bruce probablemente se internaría en el laboratorio en HQ para probar alguna de sus nuevas fórmulas.

Esta vez, Tony lo atrapó por detrás sosteniéndole las manos, mientras Steve rápidamente desabrochaba sus pantalones, lanzándolos junto con los zapatos a un costado. La mano del moreno se cerró alrededor de su dolorosa erección, mientras Clint dejaba caer atrás la cabeza exhalando un pequeño gemido sintiendo los dedos sujetarlo con firmeza. Estaba completamente perdido, tanto que no escucho a Steve susurrar algo a Tony, los dos sonriendo cómplices mientras el arquero se dejaba llevar por la sensación de placer sobre su polla. Hasta ahora no habían llegado más lejos que un par de mamadas. Tony se encargó de enseñarle cómo y a qué ritmo le gustaba a Steve que se la chuparan, y Steve hizo lo mismo para Tony. Cada vez que tenían oportunidad, aprovechaban para ir preparando a Clint con sus dedos, estirando su entrada para poder recibirlos. Como no se decidían aun quien sería el primero, habían terminado resolviendo que serían los dos a la vez a lo que Clint casi había chillado de horror, y por lo cual habían decidido esperar hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a las intrusiones, sumando primero dos dedos, luego tres y luego cuatro, dos de cada uno de ellos, hasta pasar a un vibrador. La cara del arquero completamente perdido en el placer, mientras el vibrador se movía en su interior y los dos pares de manos sobre su cuerpo, al tiempo que dos lenguas lamian sin consideración su polla era impagable.

Si había un momento que fuese ideal para demostrarle a quienes pertenecía era ese. Steve y Tony seguían furiosos con él, y no dejarían pasar esta oportunidad para marcar al arquero como suyo. Tony no había aprendido nunca en su vida a compartir, excepto ahora con Steve. Y este último, había pasado su vida compartiendo todo, y ahora que tenía algo que podía ser solo suyo no pensaba compartirlo más que con Tony, a quien consideraba suyo también. Y ahora de Clint obviamente. Hombres posesivos si los hay, y especialmente estos dos quienes consideraban a Clint vulnerable y no pensaban dejar que nadie, _nadie_ lo lastimase. Ni siquiera él mismo y sus estúpidas decisiones.

Cuando Tony sintió a Clint relajarse contra su pecho, este echando la cabeza atrás sobre su hombro y dándole perfecto acceso a su cuello, aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar un sobrecito de lubricante de su bolsillo y con dedos ágiles y el uso efectivo de sus dientes tuvo sus dedos empapados en el liquido transparente y viscoso en solo segundos. El arquero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando dos dedos lo invadieron de un solo envión. Tony fue un poco brusco, y el grito que dejó escapar Clint sonó a una mezcla de sollozo y placer.

—Eso dolió…

—La próxima vez te los meteré sin lubricante. Te advertimos sobre esto Clint. Ahora nos perteneces y no nos gusta descuidar lo que es nuestro.

 _¡Mierda!_ Pensó Clint, ¿en qué demonios se había metido al aceptar ligarse con estos dos? Es cierto que Tony sabía lo que hacía y que no llegaría a lastimarlo porque habían pasado suficiente tiempo preparándolo para esto. Pero desde el incidente y con la licencia médica, hacía varios días que no se tocaban, y probablemente la entrada de Clint hubiese vuelto a estrecharse un poco.

—Lo siento… —Gimió Clint.

—No, todavía no lo sientes. Pero lo sentirás.

Clint trago duro porque la crispación en la voz de Steve era algo que nunca había escuchado en el rubio que siempre estaba tranquilo y sereno. Steve se arrodillo frente a su erección, aprovechando que Tony había comenzado a mover los dedos para introducírselo entero en la boca, disfrutando de los gemidos que escapaban cada vez más sonoros de la boca del arquero. Se separo un poco para lamer dos dedos y volvió a su polla, al tiempo que sumaba sus dedos a los del moreno, primero uno y luego el otro, golpeando esta vez su próstata con cuatro dedos. Cuando Steve sintió la polla de Clint llenarse en su boca creciendo imposiblemente más, se separó de este, cerrando sus dedos en la base para cortarle el orgasmo.

— ¿! Qué… por qué ¡? —Se quejo Clint ahogando un gemido de frustración.

—Creo que ya está listo —Dijo Steve, obviamente hablándole a Tony.

Tony asintió con la cabeza deslizando fuera los dedos de la entrada de Clint, y besando su hombro cuando oyó un gemido de protesta escaparse entre los labios del arquero. Se quito metódicamente una a una de las prendas que llevaba puestas para luego sentarse sobre el suelo acolchonado de la sala de entrenamiento. Esparció un poco del lubricante sobre su polla que ya estaba completamente erguida y goteando en anticipación. Steve guio a Clint hasta sentarlo a horcajadas sobre Tony que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos aprovechando para devorarle los labios, mientras lo acomodaba sobre su polla para comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente.

El arquero echó la cabeza atrás sintiendo como Iron Man lo llenaba por completo, mientras Tony jadeaba el placer de sentir su polla siendo devorada por el cuerpo de Clint. Se mantuvieron así unos instantes mientras Steve terminaba de desvestirse.

— ¿Estás bien? —Susurro Tony sobre sus labios con ternura. Clint solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. Tenía toda su concentración centrada en no correrse allí mismo, antes de tener a Steve también en su interior o este se encargaría de castigarlo, y no de forma muy placentera.

Cuando Tony vio por sobre el hombro de Clint que Steve estaba listo, se recostó hacia atrás arrastrando consigo al arquero que quedo recostado sobre su pecho. El movimiento le hizo vibrar hasta la última fibra de sus nervios. Las manos suaves de Steve recorrieron su espalda acompañadas de besos suaves para ayudarlo a aflojarse.

—Debes relajarte Clint, o esto dolerá en serio. Aunque quisiéramos castigarte por lo que nos hiciste pasar, no es nuestra intención hacerte daño —Le dijo el rubio lamiendo su cuello hasta la oreja.

—Por favor…—Comenzó a jadear Clint—. _Por favor…_

—Por favor ¿qué, Clint? —Preguntó Tony maliciosamente, aunque él y Steve sabían lo que el arquero quería.

—Hazlo _ya_ Steve o me correré sin ti…

—No te atrevas, o tendré que castigarte en serio.

—Y lo hará, créeme.

Clint dejó escapar un gruñido cuando sintió la polla de Steve comenzar a deslizarse junto a la de Tony en su entrada.

—Shhhhh relájate… —Susurró Tony, besando al arquero mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba entre sus cuerpos para tomar la erección de Clint suavemente entre sus dedos y comenzar a masturbarlo. El arquero estaba en el séptimo cielo, veía en rojo sumido entre el dolor y el placer. Cuando sintió que tanto Tony como Steve comenzaban a moverse, tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Tenía lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando sintió ambas pollas chocar contra su próstata, y un vergonzoso gemido le atravesó la garganta.

—No aguanto más —Sollozó Clint

—Solo un poco más bebé, lo estás haciendo bien —Le dijo Tony besándolo una vez más para evitar que siguiera mordiendo su labio antes de lastimarse.

—Solo un poco más Clint —Agregó Steve, lamiendo su espalda hasta su cuello.

— _Por favor… por favor…_ —Volvió a gemir el arquero, mientras sentía a ambos hombres acelerar el ritmo con estocadas firmes y certeras.

—Ahora… —Murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras Clint los sentía endurecer imposiblemente más en su interior antes estallar en un orgasmo que fue avasallador para los tres. Clint se corrió como nunca antes en su vida, sintiéndose lleno y saciado, salpicando el pecho de Tony que lo atrajo para besarlo con firmeza mientras seguía corriéndose en su interior, y Steve le mordía el hombro donde estaba seguro, quedaría una marca de dientes por varios días en su piel. 

Cuando salieron de su interior, Clint quedó despatarrado en el acolchado suelo, aun jadeante. Estaba completamente rojo y agitado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Steve con preocupación, Esperaba que no hubiesen roto algo en el frágil cuerpo del arquero.

—No podré… caminar por una semana…—Jadeó boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Tony dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras Steve se inclinaba para besarlo.

—Tendremos que practicar más seguido entonces —Le dijo Steve antes de capturar sus labios en un beso.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Comentarios? ¿Alguno? ¿Bueno o malo? Es mi primer fic sobre este Fandmon así que espero que no haya sido tan malo :=).  
> Es tambien la primera vez que publico en este medio, asi que si encuentran un error de formato (o de cualquier tipo) por favor me avisan!!!


End file.
